


You can Always talk to Me

by ISeeDeadPeople



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Violence, Feelings, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeDeadPeople/pseuds/ISeeDeadPeople
Summary: He knows what's going on.He knows this is wrong.Why hasn't he left?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first story!
> 
> This first chapter will be mega short. It's just basically an introduction.
> 
> I will update new chapters when they are finished. I doubt I'll actually be working on a schedule with this.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

If anyone would walk into the room, even if they were drunk, they would instantly know that this is wrong. If anyone could see what was happening, they would stop it. But nobody is stopping it. Nobody is coming in. Nobody knows what happens to know that it's wrong.

As Karkat lays on the floor, desperately trying to recover from a blow to the gut, his boyfriend takes another swig of Faygo, casually humming as he sends a foot flying once more into Karkat's stomach. Gamzee Makara smiles when the smaller male cries out in pain. "Music to my motherfucking ears, brother." he says, kicking once again. Karkat yelps again, not daring to say a word as to not anger his attacker. His attacker being the one he relies so heavily on. His attacker being the first person to talk to him. His attacker being the one he loves. Karkat can only hope it ends soon, as Gamzee lowers himself before him and punches him in the face.

After what feels like hours, Gamzee eventually grows bored and leaves Karkat alone in the living room. Karkat listens intently for the sound of snoring emanating from the bedroom, indicating that he is safe for now. Finally, he hears it. Slowly and quietly, Karkat puts on his shoes, grabs his jacket and silently exits the apartment, body still sore and aching, tears still streaming from his eyes.


End file.
